Gone But is it forever?
by ForbiddenExodia
Summary: Well this is my first fic. Its about a major member of the Blitz Team leaving. Why did he leave? And what will happen now? Not at first but eventually M/B/L (Mary Champ/Bit Cloud/Leena Toros) Yes, it will eventually be a love triangle!!!
1. Prologue

Gone But is it Forever?  
  
A/N: This is about a major Blitz Team member that ends up leaving the team due to differences between them. I won't name him but it'll be pretty obvious. PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be accepted, cause I need to be critiqued and I may not be doing a good job. This is my first fic. Oh yeah, the Blitz Team has been in S class for 6 months before he left. And then 6 months passed after he left which would explain why its so close to the Royal Cup tournament.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. I'm not exactly sure who owns it but I don't (  
  
Notes:  
  
" " = Spoken  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
=What zoid says  
  
  
  
  
  
' It's been 6 months since I've left them. They've been doing well without me there. I don't know why I stayed. I don't think they ever needed me. I was used for money. I was also ripped off, I was NEVER shown respect, and the way they treated me last was despicable all because I made a mistake. I'm not perfect.' He sighed as he pondered about what happened the past 6 months. He got up and walked into his rented hanger where his Zoid was placed. "What do you think Ligar?" (A/N: Ok it's VERY obvious who it is now. Talking to Ligar, Used to be on Blitz Team. AND was gypped out of money a lot. HELLO!) He looked at his Zoid, the rare Ultimate X Ligar Zero, a zoid, which won't let anyone pilot it except him. Ligar's shiny white armor reflected the lights off it and it looked like it was newly polished. It made a few roars and growling sounds to answer to its pilot. Think about what? If it's about the Zoid battles then I wish there were better teams. I can't wait till the next Royal Cup battle in 2 weeks. Maybe we'll see Fury there again. "Yeah your right. Once we win the Royal Cup we'll be in S class again. No problem. But you don't mind what I did with the armors do you? More growls and roars echoed through the hangar. No I don't. I like it better this way. You separated the armors and combined them pretty well.   
  
(A/N: You can skip this part, this goes into detailed of the upgrades of Ligar and it can get boring if you're not interested.) What Ligar was referring to be the Jager, Schnider, and Panzer armor units for Ligar. Bit disassembled them and recombined them into a separate armor, and additional components for the regular white armor. Also, he sold off most of the Panzer Unit cause it wasn't very necessary. With Ligar's agreement, he installed a Flak Flash Cannon (A/N: He I made this up. If you want to know what type of power it has, remember Brad's Huge Cannon he had on the Shadow Fox when the Blitz team went up against the Fuma team a second time? It's liked that but with more effects.) combined into Ligar's exoskeleton. Since Fury had a charged particle cannon, Bit made it so that the Ligar had a weapon like that but not ass powerful. The FF Cannon could only be put into the Ligar Zero because it was special. It didn't make it any bigger than it originally was and was able to be installed into the core and permanently connected with the Organoid system. When this was done, a combat system was discovered deep inside the Organoid. It made it so a separate armor unit could be changed. What this meant was that when Ligar would wanna change armor, it would make a large explosion around it that would only change the armor. It made it easier to carry armor around like this causes it carried the 2nd armor within itself, in a sense. (A/N: Too many authors note ugh. Someone e-mail something or me and help me explain this! Ok well it would implode in a way and the other armor would appear on the zoid instead of the first.)  
  
On the Ligar Zero, Bit added in the Jager Ion Boosters, and all seven of Schnider's blades. Also added was the nose guns from the Jager armor. The original boosters stayed on the Ligar to add to speed, so that the Ligar Zero would be much faster than Jager but would have power equal to Schnider. Also a triple barrel shot cannon was put in place of the double barrel one. And don't forget the FF Cannon. It is a powerful cannon, because it can almost rival the power of the Hybrid Cannons, but doesn't have to charge and it doesn't overheat. Additional, the power of the FF Cannon can make a Flash shield, protecting it from damage from the front side, like the shield of a Shield Ligar. Unfortunately, no one knows the potential of the 2nd armor because it has never been used before. (Don't worry I will describe the 2nd armor when he uses it.)  
  
(A/N: If you skipped then you would continue reading here.) "Well Ligar, how about we join another A-class team so that it would be easier for us in the Royal Cup?"  
  
After about a minute of silence where it was obvious the Ligar was thinking over the answer, he growled softly. Yeah I guess it would be a good idea. That way we can get into S-class and get into those good challenges! "Yeah, I knew it would be a good idea. The Commission said if I wanted to go solo in S-class, we would have to win another S-class. This will be our chance for that! But, because of our last Royal Cup "incident" the ZBC said that the top 2 teams will make it into S class." So what team do you plan on joining for the Royal Cup? "Well I'm pretty sure of the two teams that are going to make into S class? Who? Lightning and Fleugel? Bit eyed Ligar with a confused look. "Don't you remember after I left, Leon and Naomi joined the Blitz team in S class? Now Leon's the leader of the Blitz Team again." Okay then the Lightning team is probably getting into S- class. But who is the other team? "That other team is Team Backlash, led by none other than Vega Obscura himself!  
  
  
  
What? Bit is going to ask to join Team Backlash? Does Vega still pilot the Berserk Fury? And who are the other members of the team? And what happened 6 months ago that made Bit quit the team? All this and much more on the next Zoids: Gone But is it forever? 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok Here's chapter 2:  
  
This chapter is more about the teams entering but next chapter will be the day before the Royal Cup. If there are any upgrades to the zoids like the lightning saixs upgrades and berserk fury's armor, I'll be posting it in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own zoids etc, etc, etc.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
2 days later,  
  
At a restaurant in Evangelism city, the Backlash team is sitting discussing recent events:  
  
"So the Royal Cup is coming up in two weeks, will we be ready to win it this year?" questioned a beautiful woman with green hair. Vega Obsecura, the leader of the team, was very confident that the team would be the winners. "Yeah we'll do great this year. Fury and I are an unbeatable team. No one will be able to beat us. I may sound cocky but there's a slim chance that someone can match our skill." A sky blue haired man sitting next to Vega was looking at him with a questioning face. "What about what happened last year? Bit Cloud and his Ligar Zero wiped the floor clean with you. What if we meet him again this year? He has a victory against all of us, and my bet is his skill level has greatly exceeded that of last year's performance." "He's right Vega, although he didn't really beat me in a one on one battle, his team has beaten me and shows what a potential threat he can be with the right team." Vega, looking at Pierce, the aerodynamic pilot of a Storm Sworder (the one she left with the last time she was with the backdraft group) and Stoller, the famous pilot of the Elephander sighed. "Well he may have been able to beat us in one on one but as a team, we will win."  
  
As they continue talking, a figure in a trench coat and a black bandana entered the restaurant and walked up to the team. "Hello all. I wanna join your team for the upcoming Royal Cup Tournament." The three looked at him skeptically and wondered why his voice sounded so familiar. "And what makes you think you can just join our team to ride us and get into S class hot shot?" Pierce bluntly replied. The man takes the trench coat off and the bandana, revealing he to be none other then Bit Cloud! (DUN DUN DUN! Ok you could see that coming a mile away.) "So you're saying you don't want your biggest threat in the Royal Cup to be your biggest ally? I thought over the past few months, you guys would have gotten smarter." Bit said flashing that oh so famous cocky grin.  
  
"Well we could think about it, but do you still have the Ligar Zero?" Stoller asked wondering if Bit really just wants to join the team. "Yeah of course I still have him! No one else can pilot him, and with the money Doc took for transformation parts and the Ligar itself, I own him." Vega, looking like he had a plan, said, "Yeah it's a good idea. That way we wouldn't have a hard time winning, and since he could be a big asset in this tournament." Pierce and Stoller nodded, but still reluctant because he was once their enemy. "Look I know what you're thinking, we use to be enemies and you don't know if you can trust me. Well, don't worry, we were only enemies cause you were the ones that wanted to fight. I don't really have any enemies, except that spoiled snob Harry Champ…." Pierce, looking at the blond dead straight in the eyes, knew he was sincere. "Well, ok then we should be able to be good to go. But you think you can be a big asset?" "Of course! I'm the best pilot in the world!" The three sweatdropped and all thought the same thing. 'Man, he didn't change all that much in a year.'  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In a canyon somewhere:  
  
"Hey Jack, we're getting into S class this year right?" Kelly Tasker asked, wondering what he thought about this year's tournament. The Tasker sisters and Jack Sisqo are the 3 members of the Lightning Team. They are well known for high-speed battles and the ultra-powered lightning saix. Jack, 2 months after the Royal Cup, quit being a mercenary and joined the Lightning Team permanently. He, like Brad Hunter (sorry I forgot to mention this last chapter, I'm making Brad quit being a mercenary and he being a full member of the Blitz Team, mainly cause of Naomi, LOL), liked the team so much that he stayed on as a full member. "Yeah, we should be able to. I don't know if we can win it but we will probably get the second spot easy. Our main problem is that Backlash team. They're former members of the Backdraft group, but they were some of the best pilots there. That Berserk Fury is an ultimate X, which makes it even worse. It'll be hard but I suggest we stay clear of them early on in the tournament to avoid being knocked out early." Chris Tasker was listening intently as Jack suggested they're plan for the tournament. "Yeah, your right. We will have no problem with the other teams. Just watch out for the Backlash team. Well we gotta do some upgrades to our zoids, lets get going." The three left the canyon and went toward the closest town, to make final upgrades and to prepare for the upcoming tournament.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
In a crowded city:  
  
"Who are we?" "We are the ferocious saber fangs!" "Are we the monkey team? How about the tigers team?" "No! We are the unbeatable saber fangs!" People walked by just ignoring Kirkland and the rest of the Saber Fangs until a random kid said, "Hey mommy! Looky Looky! It the fuzzy pandas!" The three-team members sweatdropped anime style as a bunch of people started laughing. (I know this is mean but come on I HAD to add it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the Champ Base:  
  
"Hey Harry, did you set up Shield Ligar with the custom side blade units?" "Yes Mary, I did. You've really become a good zoid warrior over the past 8 months." Mary and Harry Champ, the heirs to the Champ collection, were preparing for the Royal Cup as well. Mary pilots a shield ligar with custom side blades and a booster. (A/N: It looks exactly like Zeek from Chaotic Century.) Harry continues to pilot the Champ custom Dark Horn special. But unfortunately for him, he is usually the first one out of the battle, followed by Sebastian and Benjamin. Mary, being much more skilled somehow usually finishes up the battle and gives the teams wins. The are currently on a 9 win winning streak. (Man must show has badly the original Champ team was without Mary. They needed her badly and she got GOOD!)  
  
"Ok thanks Harry, I'm gunna go off and find a team to join for the Royal Cup. See ya!" Benjamin, Sebastian, and Harry watch Mary go into her zoid and about to leave. (Another note, Mary is a true warrior in this fic. She doesn't pilot for money and doesn't use her money to win. She uses her own skills, which she developed in the past 8 months. She can rival Leon's skills if she was at her total best, if you wanna know how much skill Mary has in this fic.) "Wait Mary! Why are you leaving! Why don't you just stay on the Champ Team!" They couldn't get another word in as seeing that Mary already sped off toward Evangelism City.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back at Evangelism City:  
  
"Oh yeah there's one more thing I forgot to tell you guys. I want a friend of mine to join the team also with me. She pilots her zoid like a true zoid warrior and she doesn't care about money period. She has a lot of skill and loves the challenge of battle." Vega disturbed by Bit's comments at the fact that he thinks that Bit is asking for a bit much. "Well I don't know, if you compare her skill to someone you know, who would it be close to?" "Well I think she would be as good as Brad from the Blitz Team. She pilots a modified Shield Ligar. Her name is Mary Champ." The three members look at Bit confused. "I thought you said you hated Harry Champ." Bit sighed and said, "I know I said I didn't like Harry, but Mary is different. She isn't conceited and knows what being a true zoid warrior is about. I battled her about 2 months ago and she is very good. I knew she wouldn't get anywhere by being on the Champ team. So I convinced her to leave the Champ team and join with me so that when I make my own team in S class, she could join because of her skill, and my sister could also join since she is one of the few rare solo teams in S class." Again, the three had the same face as each other but the emotion was different. Shock. "YOU HAVE A SISTER!"  
  
  
  
Bit Cloud has a sister? Mary joining the Backlash team? What will happen at the Royal Cup? All this and more on the next Zoids: Gone But is it Forever? 


	3. Notes

Small note: There are minor details I am pointing out now.  
  
1) I put in I didn't want anomynous reviews by mistake. Now, everyone can review.  
  
2) Royal Cup is supposed to be every 4 years. But because of last year's 'incident' with the Backdraft group and such, they had another Royal Cup(the one with the Backlash team this time) the next year and then will go on with the tradition of the every 4 year thing.  
  
3) I have had some computer problems and will have the next chapter up by Monday. Sorry for the delay.  
  
4) Mary Champ: I had she has skills like Brad or at her total best Leon. I'm saying this cause in my opinion, If Mary trained (which was why she was on the Champ team before, to go into battles and get experience) she could be good. I know this is a complete 180 on her personality from the show, but this is fiction and a lot can happen in a year.  
  
5) The transfer unit: Ok, I said no one has ever seen it because it never had to be used, showing the mysterious potential it may have, and showing that Bit has gotten better at piloting and battling, as have all the other pilots in the story. It's a year and people can learn a lot in a year. For god sakes! Bit was on the Blitz Team in the show for maybe 5-7 months and he got them into S-class! They were on a 6 battle losing streak before he joined! They were going to go bankrupt before he joined! And after he did, look what happened!  
  
6) I AM NOT SAYING THAT BIT CAN DO EVERYTHING ON HIS OWN! He is a very skilled pilot, possibly the best. The Blitz team has gotten better, that is why they can handle themselves in S-class now. I've had an e-mail that said that the Blitz team shouldn't even be in S-class anymore cause they sucked without Bit. May I remind you that they also had obsolete zoids for their skills. Every one of them got better zoids than the ones the started with.  
  
Brad: Command Wolf- Shadow Fox  
  
Leon: Shield Ligar- Red Blade Ligar  
  
Leena- Dibison- Gun Sniper Custom(Yes it was custom. I have never seen a zoid with more weapons b4)  
  
Jamie- the Pterras(is this the name?)- Raynos.  
  
So the got the right zoid to complement their skill now. Yes Naomi is on the Blitz team as well but she already had much skill and the zoid to go with it. (Red Comet)  
  
So until Monday, Review! Review! Review! PLEASE! 


End file.
